


One Five Two: The Last Moment

by pipedreams_t0_reality



Series: GOODBYE [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Minhyun is just mentioned, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipedreams_t0_reality/pseuds/pipedreams_t0_reality
Summary: “I guess this is really the end of everything.” he thinks to himself.Seongwu thought he might have not given his best in their relationship.





	One Five Two: The Last Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Part 2 of Airport Hugs. It was supposed to be a happy story and stuff happened. The universe basically said “You need to suffer.” and here I am and here you are too, reading this crappy au.

“Niel?” Seongwu shifts on his queen size bed. His hand reaching out on the other side, patting as if Daniel would magically appear beside him.

He slowly opens his eyes. He’s scared. He knows damn well that Daniel is not beside him anymore. But he doesn’t want to believe it.

It’s bright out. The sun welcomes him as he fully opens his dark orbs to reality. Seongwu groans and pulls the pillow the he’s been hugging all night closer to his body. He buries his head into the soft material and breathes in the familiar scent that he has always loved.. will always love.

“I miss you so damn much, Kang Daniel.” he whispers to no one but himself. Or so he thought.

“I missed you too so damn much, Ong Seongwu.”

Seongwu flinches. “Daniel?” he calls but doesn’t dare to open his eyes once again. He’s afraid he might be just dreaming again.

“Yes, hyung?” the voice replies. It seems to come from behind Seongwu. He wants to turn around. See if he’s really there. See if the man he had left after hugging at the airport 2 years ago has comeback.

Seongwu braced himself and turned around...

He wasn’t there. He will never be there again. When Seongwu left Daniel at the airport that day, he wanted to cut off their contact. He wanted the younger to focus on his studies and he too will focus on his career.

“I made it big, my love. You wanted me to succeed, right? And I did. For you.” he says while tears started to roll down his face. “It’s been almost a year, Niel-ah. Please come back to me.. I’m sorry.” he apologized and begged as if Daniel could hear him. “I shouldn’t have said that. I should have went there. I should have been by your side when you needed me. But Niel-ah, please believe me, I wanted to. I’m sorry for being too busy. I’m sorry.. I’m sorry if.. I’m sorry if couldn’t be the one person you wanted..”

It’s still 8am and Seongwu was already a crying mess in his bed. This seemed to be a familiar sight over this past few months. His friends (their friends originally) has been really concerned about him. They have been checking up on him more frequent than the usual ever since they heard about the news.

* * *

“Seongwu.. have you heard?” Jaehwan their closest mutual friend asked him over lunch.

“What?” Seongwu tilts his head like a confused cat. It was a cute sight to be be honest, Jaehwan almost didn’t have the heart to tell him the news.

“Are you still blocked from all his SNS accounts?” Jaehwan asks in a soft tone. He sees Seongwu’s face fall. Jaehwan feels bad for even asking the obvious. “I guess you still are.” he whispers as a respond to himself.

“Why?” Seongwu asks in a soft sad tone.

“Nothing. Forget it. It’s nothing important.” Jaehwan tries to escape the awkward situation that he absentmindedly created.

“I want to hear it.” Seongwu presses. He knows it’s going to hurt him. He already got the hint from their other friend, Daehwi, who was also a blabbermouth.

“You don’t have to know it, hyung. It’s nothing important. And it’s nothing that should concern you—“ Jaehwan realizes his mistake and covers his mouth. He shouldn’t have said that. He should’ve chosen his words carefully.

The older man looks at Jaehwan in the eyes. His vision was starting to fog up. His eyes that used to be full of brightness was now glassy due to the tears that started to build up.

“You’re right.” Seongwu says. He tries to distract himself. He reaches out for his phone..

“No. No. I didn’t mean it like that, hyung. I’m s—“ Jaehwan stops. What he was seeing in front of him was heartbreaking. His friend, Seongwu, the guy whom everybody knows to be the life of the party, was breaking apart in front of him.

Seongwu had his hand over his mouth while the other holds his phone so tightly that the other can see his fingers starting to turn white.

Jaehwan sees the first tear drop on the phone’s screen. The rest soon followed with a series of quiet sobs that can only be heard by the younger man across him that was Jaehwan.

Jaehwan hated himself for causing this. He knew Seongwu was not over Daniel. He doesn’t think he ever will be over him.

“Hyung, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say that—“ he gets cut by Seongwu shoving his phone in front of his face.

“damn you, Woojin.” he curses their other friend under his breath.

“Am I— am I that easy to forget, Jjaenie?” Seongwu asked all while he was trying to catch his breath.

“Don’t say that, hyung.”

“Then how could he replace me that easily?” he confused and frustrated and angry and sad and to be honest, he was jealous.

“That could have been me. That could have been us... If only I was more patient with him, Jaehwan.”

He hates himself for causing this. He hates himself for making Daniel feel unwanted when they were in a long distance relationship. If he could turn back the time, he would have made more effort. He would have visited Daniel in Canada and cancelled his schedules. But he thought Daniel can wait longer. Until the day came when Daniel seemed to have enough and decided to end and cut off everything.

“Seongwu-hyung, it’s not your fault.” his friend looks at him with sad eyes. “He— he moved on too easily, hyung. He—he should’ve waited longer for you..”

“No. You can’t say that about him. He’s your friend.” Seongwu says firmly. “And besides..” he sighs “He waited long enough, Jaehwan-ah. It’s all my fault. I didn’t give him enough attention. I was the one who pushed him away.. I..”

“**ENOUGH HYUNG**!” Jaehwan says a little too loudly at Seongwu. They received annoyed glances from the others from the coffee shop but Jaehwan couldn’t care less at the moment.

“You.. you did everything for him, hyung.”

“I didn’t.”

“Yes, you did!” Jaehwan responds in an annoyed tone. “I was there, hyung. I was there when you had to go to your schedules without sleep because you had to facetime all night because apparently that’s the only time he has for you. I was there, heck! Minhyun was there too when we had to take care of you because you fell sick due to the lack of rest. I was there, hyung.. when you said that.. everything is starting to fall apart because you lacked as a boyfriend when in fact, you.. you did everything you could for him. You did everything you could to meet his schedules when you yourself was drowning and abusing your body to meet his.”

Seongwu can only lower his head after hearing the younger’s words. Though he still could never say that it was the other person’s fault.

Seongwu was too nice for his sake. Was too in love with Daniel to the point that he turned a blind eye to the things that he knew was happening right in front of his screen.

Red flags were everywhere on Daniel’s apartment whenever he had the chance to see it through the screen. He could see a bunch of make up products, a girl’s slipper, underwear on the bed that he decided to think as a handkerchief to keep his sanity intact.

“Hyung..” Jaehwan calls out his friend who sobbing has slowly stopped.

“I’m sorry.”

“Stop saying that, hyung.”

“If only..”

“No, hyung.. You already did everything for him.”

Seongwu looks at the the phone screen in-front of him again. It was Woojin’s post. A post congratulating the love of his life. The man that he could not forget. The man he will never forget— Daniel. It was a picture of Daniel with another girl. A picture that said he was happy— with her. Not him, but her.

**Woojin’s SNS post:**

_Congratulations to this beautiful couple! I can’t believe that my Daniel hyung is finally going to get married in a couple of months now! I hope to see you and your future lovely bride in there in Canada soon, hyung! Wait for me~_

_*tagged*_

_DanielK10 and SooHy10_

Seongwu refreshes his profile again and again. He doesn’t know what he’s expecting through it. A change in the caption? Woojin post getting deleted magically? Her face getting replaced with his alongside Daniel? Seongwu doesn’t know. He just does it. Out of pettiness. Out of emptiness. Out of sadness.

_I guess this is really the end of everything_. he thinks to himself.

He stands up aburtly scaring Jaehwan a little bit. “Where are you going, hyung?”

“Home.”

“But— but we just..”

“Jaehwan-ah, I— I need time to calm myself.”

And he leaves. He left with a broken heart and shattered dreams. He once thought maybe someday Daniel would’ve come back to him, but he did not.

Jaehwan runs and catch up to Seongwu.

“Hyung”

“Please, Jaehwan. I just need time for myself.” he pleads with a sad voice.

“I know, hyung. But before you go..” Jaehwan takes out something out of his jacket’s pocket and hands it to Seongwu. “Take this.”

Seongwu looks at the thing in his hand. An evelope.

“Read it when you get home.” and Jaehwan walks away.

* * *

Seongwu gets home and sits down on his couch. He remembers the envelope that Jaehwan gave him and opens it. He sees a usb in it and a letter.

Seongwu decides to see what was in the usb first.

He opens the file that says his name. A video of a familiar airport greets him.

It was at Incheon Airport. It was the day of their last hug. That 1 min and 52 seconds hug. The video showed the last moment he and Daniel shared together in one space.

Seongwu could not help but cry over the memories that came crashing down on him after seeing the video. The feeling of happiness and regret all at once dawned on him.

He clutches on the sofa pillow beside him and burries his face in it. He cries and screams on the pillow. It wasn’t loud enough for his neighbors to hear but it was loud enough for his broken heart to shatter into tiny bits and pieces once again. He does not really know what he was feeling as of the moment but he knows it hurts. And it hurts so fucking bad.

He tries to calm himself down and reached for the letter that was given alongside the usb.

_To our beloved Seongwu,_

_We are sorry to make you look back at this moment. We thought that maybe, just maybe when you see it for one last time it’ll help you let go of him. Cry yourself out, Seongwu. Until there’s no tears left. Until you wear youself out. Until the last thing you can do when you think of him is smile and be greatful that you guys happened. Until you realize that you have done nothing but amazing things and your best for him._

_You did your best, Seongwu. All these years you took care of him. Maybe this time, it’s time to take care of yourself too._

_Don’t worry, Seongwu. This too shall pass. Remember that we will always be with you._

_Love, your crackhead friends, the loud sirens._

The letter made him smile. It made him feel a little better after all the crying he’s done.

Until he hears a loud ding noise from his phone. He looks at his screen and was greeted by a very familiar contact ID with a message that says.

**KDN**

_Hyung, I’m sorry._

And everything came down crashing once again. Is he ready to move on? 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for choosing Ongniel as your ship. We sank but we will be reborn.


End file.
